Accidental Prince
by Aki Kaede
Summary: Cagalli, a girl living in a quiet beachside town accidentally knocks down a bluehaired man. Afraid of being caught, she brings him home to find that he is amnesiac! A story filled with romance and laughs begins. Chapter 3 Up! AU MxAxC KxL
1. Accidents?

Author's note: Hey! This is a new AsuCaga **multi-chaptered **story!

I know I haven't updated my other mutli-chapter stories in like 10 years but I really wanted to write this! It's like that when you have ideas for some things but not for others... sigh...

I wonder how will this story go as my others aren't really well-received (in my standards). I'll keep my fingers crossed...

Anyway enjoy this first chapter and please review! I really need to know how the readers feel!

Oh yes, and this story is AU by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Accidental Prince**

**Chapter 1: Accidents?**

"All set?" a voice said.

A man nodded. "Of course."

"Hahahaha!" Maniacal laughter erupted. "Zala! This will be your last day alive!"

* * *

"Athrun darling!" Meer called out in her sickly, sweet voice. "You must come back soon! You know I can't take it without a moment by your side!" she said as she clung on tightly onto Athrun's arm.

"This deal is worth millions of dollars. I'll be back." Athrun replied, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

Meer squealed when she heard how important the deal is. "Oh sweetie! Please do your best! Remember I'll always be waiting for you!"

Athrun just gave Meer a little smile and immediately turned towards Kira.

"Kira, when I'm away, the company will be in your charge." Athrun instructed a man with amethyst eyes and brown hair.

"You can count on me Athrun." Kira smiled at him.

"Good luck!" Lacus gave her wishes.

With a nod, the blue-haired man proceeded to a black Lamborghini and got into the driver's seat. With a roar of the engine, it was off.

"Bye sweetie!" Meer waved enthusiastically. When the car was out of sight, she stopped and turned towards the door of the house.

"Now, to try on those new dresses I bought this morning." Meer said to herself and walked into the house.

Kira stared after Meer then to Lacus. "I'm glad you're my fiancée Lacus."

"Meer is not that bad." Lacus replied.

"Do you really mean what you say?" Kira looked questioningly at Lacus. "She is your cousin. She looks like you and everything. But you two are as different as the two ends of earth!"

"Meer is actually really nice!" Lacus protested.

"She wears all those revealing clothes all time and all she does is to shop and act bitchy around Athrun." Kira continued. "She is also pretty selfish and unkind. I pity Athrun for having such a fiancée!"

"It may be because her parents died when she was young." Lacus tried to reason. "She must have felt lonely and neglected and that's why she became like that!"

"But do you really think Athrun loves her?" Kira asked.

"I…" Lacus was at a loss of words.

"I only know Athrun too well. He's my best friend since young." Kira sighed. "He loves no one. Athrun Zala, the general manager of the Zala Corporation has never really loved anyone."

"I know. Athrun has been that cold since Aunt passed away." Lacus agreed sadly.

"Well I hope…" Kira began.

"Oooohhhh!!! I'm beautiful!" A really loud female voice came from inside the house.

"Athrun will find someone he really loves…" Kira sighed.

* * *

Athrun was driving along the roads. No car was in sight which wasn't too strange as he was travelling to a quiet beachside town. As he drove along, he noticed a car behind him. Athrun would have shrugged it off, but it seemed that the car was travelling at a very high speed.

_"He wants to challenge my Lamborghini?" _Athrun thought. _"I'll show you!" _he stepped on the accelerator.

Two cars, a Lamborghini and a car which Athrun could not determine its make was racing on the roads. Being too preoccupied with his contender, he failed to notice there was a car right in front of him. The other driver swerved to the side in time but Athrun had absolutely no time to react.

A loud crash was heard as a Lamborghini slammed into another car. Athrun was knocked unconscious.

The other driver got out of the car and from the side of the road, another two people came out.

"Athrun Zala, we've got you now!" One of the men who were in hiding earlier smirked.

"Take him out!" the other man commanded. The men and the driver did as they were instructed.

"Throw him down there and burn the two vehicles! We don't want to leave any evidence behind." He commanded.

The two men lugged Athrun's body to the other side of the road where there was a small cliff and threw him down.

"And never return!" The driver said.

"Set the fire." The man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, gave out in his instructions which were immediately heeded. Soon, another explosion resonated around the entire area.

* * *

"Argh…" A man with blue hair and emerald eyes sat up, clutching his head. Dried blood travelled from his head all the way down to his chin. He stood up unsteadily, still groggy. He walked a few steps, still clutching his head. He tried to look around him but everything was a blur. He just walked and walked and didn't know where he was walking.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this!" Amber orbs flashed angrily behind the wheel. "Otou-san shirked from the responsibility, Shinn Asuka shirked from the responsibility and even Davide shirked from the responsibility! Just because it's too freaking far!" she complained.

The hot-tempered girl cursed everyone with everything under the sun as she drove along the road. Her lack of concentration on the road made her fail to notice that someone had wandered to the middle of the road. When she finally snapped back to reality, she gasped and quickly stepped on the brakes.

The car came to a screeching halt. The girl, with her eyes shut tightly, slowly mustered her strength to look.

"There…there's no one!" she gave a shout. She quickly got out of the car and her face went deathly pale. In front of her car, a blue-haired man lay on the road with blood on his head.

"Oh no…What have you done! Cagalli Yula Attha!"

* * *

Author's notes: This is just the first chapter. The real thing will kick in later.

This fic is inspired by a Taiwanese drama which I do not know what the English name is and I can't just translate it literally as it sounds strange.

Please read and review!


	2. Secret

Author's notes: So this fic actually has some following... So I shall continue it... I think...

I got this out before the new year. Happy New Year everybody! Actually I'm pretty excited about this fic. Hope that it can excel in both readership and reviews in 2007!

Happy 2007!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Secret**

"Oh no!" Cagalli let out as she knelt in front of the unconscious man. Her finger shaking, she poked the man.

"He's not moving!" Cagalli almost cried. With her finger shaking even more, she put it under his nose.

"Please let him still be breathing! Please let him still be breathing!" Cagalli chanted. Then she felt something warm. She looked at him.

"He's breathing. He's breathing!" Cagalli cheered before reality struck her. "But I am the one who ran him down. What if someone catches me? I have to go to jail!" she said to herself. She scanned the area.

"No one is around." Cagalli let out, cold sweat forming on her forehead. She then turned back towards the blue-haired man. "I'm really sorry for knocking you down! I'm really sorry! But I can't go to jail yet! I'm really sorry!" With that, she checked the area for anyone again before mustering up all her strength to lift him up and put him into her car.

"He's heavy!" Cagalli exclaimed, panting. She quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

"I'm home!" Cagalii was never this happy to be home. She ran out of the car and got the man out, then rushed in as fast as she could.

As soon as she slammed open the door, many pairs of eyes greeted her.

"Cagalli, you're…"

"Kuro-chan! Help me!" Cagalii cut everyone off.

Kurobane, on observing the situation, quickly went forward to help Cagalli with the man and helped him up to her room. Once there, he began to apply emergency procedures.

"How is he?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"He should be fine." Kurobane concluded. "He hit his head but everything is ok. However, we should send him to the nearest hospital to check if he had a concussion."

"No!" Cagalli screamed out almost instantaneously, attracting the attention of everyone around her.

"Cagalli." A deep voice said. "Explain this."

Cagalli looked down. "Otou-san, I'm sorry. I…I…accidentally knocked this guy down!"

Shocked stares prevailed all over the room.

"But I didn't see him coming and he was there suddenly and!" Cagalli hurriedly explained. "I don't want to go to jail!" she started sobbing.

"Cagalli-sama." Mana began to comfort her. She then looked at Uzumi. "We must help her to hide this."

"But Mana!" Uzumi protested.

"Don't you love your daughter?" Mana began to say. "Could you bear to see your precious Cagalli go to jail? Well, I can't!" she began to cry too.

"Mana!" Uzumi had one weakness, and that was the tears of a woman, especially of Cagalli's.

"Boss." Kurobane said. "I think it is best to leave it this way now."

Uzumi looked at Kurobane. He was the most rational person in the household. "All right." He relented.

"Otou-san!" Cagalli held on to Uzumi's arm.

Uzumi put his hand over hers. "But you know what you did was wrong right? We have to correct the mistake."

Cagalli nodded furiously. "I'll do everything to make him recover!"

At that moment, someone came into the room. "Hey Boss! We have to prepare the restaurant for dinner…" A ruby-eyed boy said before he caught sight of the strange scene in front of him. "What the…"

Kurobane and Davide pulled Shinn and Stellar, who was behind him, into Cagalli's room.

"What is going on here?" Shinn asked obviously confused.

"You see…" Kurobane began to explain the entire situation to Shinn and Stellar.

* * *

"You did what!" Shinn shouted as Cagalli flinched. Everyone glared at him, except Stellar, who was patting Cagalli.

"Stellar's poor cousin…" Stellar said.

"What if the police find him here!" Shinn asked.

"We'll worry about that later! Right now, all we have to do is to keep this secret. All of you, please swear to keep this secret!" Uzumi let out.

Everyone nodded their heads except Shinn.

"It's the best thing we can do now!" Kurobane urged.

Shinn took a look at Kurobane, then at Cagalli and Stellar and nodded his head. "I promise to keep this secret."

"Hey Cagalli! I got something for you!" A voice sounded from the stairs. Judging from the footsteps, the person was coming up the stairs.

"Cagalli!" a cheerful voice called out at Cagalli's door. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Oh my? Why is everyone here?" Yuuko asked, surprised.

Yuuko was a plump, motherly woman who often came over to give Cagalli things. She said that Cagalli reminded her of when she was young of which nobody in the beachside town or Orb believed. She was a nice woman; the only thing bad about her was her mouth. She was a huge gossip.

Yuuko caught sight of the man lying on Cagalli's bed. "Who's this?" she asked.

Everyone in the room turned pale as Yuuko made her way to Cagalli's bed. "Who is this man?" she asked again.

"Err…he…he is my cousin!" Shinn was the first to recover.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Everyone else nodded their heads.

"He…he is my nephew and he has come to stay with us!" Mana added.

"Oh I see!" Yuuko said. "But what happened to him?" she inquired, seeing the bandage around his head.

"He had an accident on the way here!" Shinn explained.

"An accident? Shouldn't you bring him to hospital then?" Yuuko said.

"The accident was an accident. Pfff!" Davide made one of his puns again. Kurobane immediately hit him on the head as everyone glared at him.

"It's not really that serious! Hahaha…" Kurobane answered.

"Since its coming from a smart and aspiring medical student like Kuro-chan I guess he is really fine then!" Yuuko said. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief in their hearts. But she was not done with her questions yet. "What is his name?" she asked.

They stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Alex!" Cagalli quickly said.

"Alex? Alex what?" Yuuko continued.

Cagalli scanned her room nervously for any inspiration. Then she caught sight of a baby Flintstone plushie.

"Dino!" Cagalli added. "His name is Alex Dino!"

"Alex Dino?" Yuuko got out. "That's a strange name."

"Why are you here Yuuko?" Uzumi tried to change the topic.

"Oh!" Yuuko showed them the plastic bag in her hands. "My husband caught some oysters today so I wanted to give them to Cagalli as I thought she may like it! You know, I ate this a lot when I was young and that's why my complexion is so good until now! Hohoho!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Yuuko's comments. She then passed the oysters to Cagalli. "I got to go now! And I'll speak to Alex when he has recovered! He is pretty handsome!" with that, she left the room and went out of the house.

"Why didn't you close the door?" Uzumi chided Shinn.

"I'm sorry!" Shinn apologised. "But we never do close our doors around here right?"

"The whole of Orb will know this by dinner!" Kurobane commented.

"We'll just have to play along and hope for the best." Uzumi sighed.

Just then, everyone heard a moan coming from the bed. Everyone turned their attention towards the blue-haired man, who was stirring. Slowly, his lids opened, revealing his emerald eyes beneath them. He blinked, then blinked once more, before turning to the side where he realised seven pairs of eyes were staring at him. He tried to sit up.

"Hey!" Cagalli called out and helped him to sit up. As he did, he stared at Cagalli who was feeling very nervous.

"Do I…" he started then stopped when a sharp pain hit him. He clutched in his bandaged head in agony.

"Are…are you all right?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

He stared at her, then at all the other people around him, then at his surroundings. Finally, he let out slowly.

"Who are you? Where am I? And who am I?"

* * *

Author's notes: Shinn is the fast thinker here! For those who do not know who Kurobane and Davide are, they are from Prince of Tennis. They are on the Rokkaku Chuu tennis team. Why did I add them here? Because Davide is absolutely adorable! He is used here as comic relief! Actually, both of them. I do not own them both too.

Please read and review!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks to all my reviewers, readers, and those who gave me encouragement, advice and help for the past 1 year and 1 month. I'll do my best to write some more. Thanks to you all! Happy 2007!


	3. Keeping The Act

Author's notes: An update!

Actually, I hope that things will run a bit faster but for the flow of the story, it can't! This time, I have to tell myself, bear with it!

I can't update so soon as school has already started...It sucks, a lot...

And to **3fi-pina3**, I'm a dude-ette! How can guys write such sappy stuff! (No offence to the dudes out there!)

Anyway, enjoy this story and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Keeping The Act **

Everyone was in shock when they heard him say that.

"You…you can't remember who you are?" Shinn asked.

"Who am I?" he asked again before he felt another pain in his head.

"Wait!" Kurobane rushed forward. "You had an accident a while ago and hit your head. That explains why you can't remember a thing. You are suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?" he repeated. Kurobane nodded his head in agreement.

"Then, you know who I am?" he asked Kurobane.

Shinn cut in. "You are my cousin and you have come to Orb to stay with us."

"You are my cousin?" he asked again.

"Yes, and this is Mana, our Aunt." Shinn answered, pointing to Mana. "And you are Alex Dino."

"I am Alex Dino…" Alex repeated.

"This is Uzumi Nara Attha, the owner of the restaurant and convenience store in which you will be helping out." Shinn began to introduce. "Kurobane Harukaze and Amane Hikaru who are also helping out."

"You can just call me Kuro-chan like everyone else and call him Davide." Kurobane smiled at Alex.

"And she is Stellar, Boss's niece." Shinn resumed. "And the girl in front of you is Cagalli Yula Attha, the daughter of Boss."

Cagalli smiled nervously at Alex as he studied her.

"We have to get to work now right Boss?" Shinn looked at Uzumi for confirmation who quickly nodded. "So, Alex! You just take a rest here and…someone will be back to take care of you!"

"Have a good rest Alex!" Kurobane said to him.

"Rest in the restroom. Pfff!" Davide cracked a silly joke which was not funny at all, again. This time, Kurobane literally kicked him out of the room.

"Alex dear! Please rest well!" Mana smiled at him and exited the room, followed by Uzumi and Stellar.

"Take…take a good rest and…if…if you need me, just call me! Hehehe!" Cagalli got out nervously and ran out of her room.

Once in the safety of the restaurant, everyone began to have a discussion.

"So the guy…" Shinn started. "Who is Alex now, is suffering from amnesia. It is to our advantage that he does not remember a thing."

"That was quick thinking of you over there Shinn!" Kurobane complimented.

"Shinn is great!" Stellar praised.

Shinn blushed upon hearing the praises but it mostly due to Stellar's praise.

"We have to keep the act on now." Uzumi declared. Everyone agreed.

"Will it be ok?" Cagalli asked.

Uzumi patted her head lovingly. "Don't worry Cagalli, it will be fine."

"I hope so…" Cagalli replied. She was still feeling guilty towards Alex. "I…I shall go take care of Alex! Do you have some soup Mana?"

"In the kitchen." Mana answered.

"I will be responsible for taking care of him now since it is my fault!" Cagalli said in a determined voice. Then she went into the kitchen.

"Hai…" Uzumi sighed. "Why do I think there's going to be so much trouble from now on?"

* * *

Cagalli carefully balanced a hot bowl of soup on a tray while walking just as cautiously. She stopped outside the door of her room which was left ajar. As her hands were already on the tray, she used her feet to open the door wider.

Amber orbs met emerald ones. Cagalli gave a gasp and said quickly: "I'm sorry for intruding like that! I should have knocked but I…"

"It's ok." Alex cut her off. "This is your room right? No matter how I look, it's a girl's room. I'm the one who should apologise for intruding…"

A pang of guilt overcame Cagalli. She was the one who caused his condition and yet he was apologising to her…

"Do…do you want some soup?" Cagalli stammered slightly, trying to act as normal as possible. "I thought you might be hungry…"

"I was feeling a bit hungry." Alex smiled at her. "Thank you."

Cagalli brought the tray over to her bedside in front of Alex. "Are…are you well enough to eat by yourself?" she asked.

"I think so…" Alex replied before a stinging pain hit his head once more. He clutched his forehead tightly and his features showed intense agony.

"Are you all right?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Alex answered. "This happens when I think too hard…But I just can't remember anything."

"Take…take your time…" Cagalli was sweating slightly. "You shouldn't think too much now. Have some soup!" she said as she filled the spoon with soup and put it to Alex's mouth. Alex drank from it as Cagalli slowly fed him. As she fed him, he studied the girl in front of him. Blonde hair, slightly thin with burning amber eyes. They were filled with concentration and somehow, it attracted him. However, what he did not know was that it was not exactly concentration in those eyes.

_"I hoe he doesn't remember I was the one who knocked him down!"_ Cagalli prayed silently.

"The soup is delicious." Alex commented.

"Really? Mana would be glad to hear that!" Cagalli said. "Her culinary skills are the best in Orb!"

"I see. But somehow I can't remember I had such a great cook for an aunt…" Alex said absent-mindedly.

"Hehehe…" Cagalli laughed nervously. "It is because you haven't seen Mana for a long time!" she cooked up an excuse.

"I guess…" Alex said.

A silence hung over the couple. To Cagalli, it was uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable.

"Are…are you still hungry? I'll get you some more soup!" Cagalli quickly got out as she stood up and reached for the bowl.

"I'm fine!" Alex answered and stopped Cagalli by holding onto her wrist.

"Ahh!" Cagalli blushed.

"I'm really sorry for causing you all this trouble." Alex said, not noticing Cagalli's red face or that he was still holding onto her wrist. "I have already inconvenienced you by putting up here and now I have brought you more trouble with my accident…"

"It…It's not your fault!" Cagalli stuttered. "The accident was not your fault!" _"It was mine!" _she thought guiltily.

"And you are no trouble!" Cagalli continued. "We…we are rather short-handed and it was great of you to come and help us!" Inwardly, she prayed the gods would not execute her on the spot for the fibs she was spurting out of her mouth.

With that, Alex relaxed a little. "I'll do my best to help out!" he smiled as he let Cagalli's wrist go.

_"And I'll do my best to help relieve myself of the guilt too…"_ Cagalli thought.

"Yeah thanks! Hahahaha!" Cagalli tried to laugh to conceal her inner thoughts.

"But I shouldn't stay here. It is your room right?" Alex asked.

"Oh no!" Cagalli hastily replied. "You are hurt! I don't mind giving up my room to you. I can bunk with Stellar until you are healed."

"I shouldn't…" Alex began.

"You must." Cagalli said, with a tone which sounded as if it was an order.

"O…Ok then." Alex relented. "Thank you, Cagalli."

Cagalli stared at him for a moment. "How did you…"

"I can remember all of your names." Alex said. "But I just can't remember the past. But I guess it is no matter now. I can regain my memories slowly."

Cagalli stiffened at his words. If he could remember all their names so quickly, could he remember the past, most importantly the accident as well?

"I…I…" Cagalli stuttered. "You…you take a good rest ok! Don't work your brain too much! I…I…got something to do!" with that, she raced out of her room, leaving Alex to stare at her running figure.

"Oh god!" Cagalli let out when she was sure she was far away from Alex. "I'll do anything! Just don't let him remember I was the driver!"

* * *

Author's notes: I hope that this chapter was fine with all of you!

Please read and review!


End file.
